


The Snog

by cherryvanilla



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since they left Manchester and Vince is yearning. Written October 8, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snog

"Stuart, when are you gonna finally give us a snog for real? Bloody hell, we've been rallying across the U.S for two months now; where's the snog? I was kissed more when were back in Manchester. By you! Where is it, eh?"

Vince stepped back from the bathroom mirror and surveyed himself. "So fuckin' brave there, Vince," he sighed. "I'm a fantastic twat."

Sighing again, he walked into the next room where Stuart was already sprawled out on the cheap motel bed.

"Who were you _talking_ to in there?"

"What? Oh, the sink is acting all dodgy. I gave it a talkin' to."

"You sad _bastard_."

Vince grinned and got in next to him.

"Vince, just tell me you were talkin' to yourself."

Vince sighed. "I was talking to myself."

"No _shite_. You only talk to yourself when you're nervous or ... determined."

"It's nothing Stuart, honest."

"Fine. What do you wanna do now?"

"Oh, I was thinking sleepytime, beddie-bye, nite nite. Come on, Stuart,  
it's late!"

"You're becomin' an old man, Vince."

"One of us has to."

"Twat."

"Good _night_ , Stuart."

"Night."

* * * * * * * *

"What'd you wanna do?"

"Is this going to be a thing now?"

"What?"

"This. This 'Stuart's new progressive plan to be doing something every second  
of the day when normal blokes would be sleeping' thing."

"Christ, we slept last night. Tonight, I want to stay up."

"We were out all bloody night. Aren't you tired? I'm tired! You certainly  
should be."

"Mmph."

Vince paused for a bit. "You had fun, yeh?"

Stuart looked over at him. "Was all right."

"You _looked_ like you were."

"What can I say, the bloke could snog with the best of 'em."

Vince's breath caught in his chest.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Let's get some rest, yeh?"

"Nah, there's porn on cable. Let's give it a whirl."

"Big deal, Stuart, I have American porn. Seen one cut bloke, you've seen 'em all."

"Huh."

Vince curled up on his side of the bed. "Night. Lots of love."

He sensed Stuart leaning over him before he felt it. "Fancy a snog?" His voice was low and breathy.

Vince whipped around onto his other side as if Stuart's words had burned  
him. " _Oy_ , Stuart, what the _fuck_?"

Stuart was grinning.

"You, you bastard. You heard me."

"Course I did; _you're_ loud, you twat."

"My god, Stuart! You _fucking_ lied."

"Oy, Vince! Relax! Unless you want our 'first real snog' to the respiratory assistence thing."

"It's _called_ CPR, Stuart."

"I don't give a _fuck_ , Vince."

"Jesus, Stuart. You had your fun, alright? Let's sleep now."

"You really _are_ a sad bastard. I'm offering you a shag, here."

"Now it's shag, eh? Could have sworn you said snog."

Stuart shrugged. "It gets upgraded every few seconds."

"Now I know your system."

"Works, too."

"I'm sure."

"My, my Vince, you're _bitter_."

"Ohh-ho, I am not."

"You _are_."

"I'm going to _sleep_ now, Stuart."

Vince turned over and punched his pillow. Stuart sighed and turned off the light.

Just when Vince was finally drifting off he heard Stuart quietly say, "I'm waiting for you to move first."

"What?"

"Jesus, Vince. Your sister's wedding. That got us nowhere."

" _Oy_! You were doing it because you felt you _had_ to."

"Maybe. Maybe cos' I knew you never would."

" _Thanks_ , Stuart."

"It's _true_."

"I'm going to bed now."

"You're waiting for the day I sweep you up into my arms like I'm the fucking Prince Charming."

Vince sighed. "Stuart, don't."

Stuart pulled Vince around to face him. "It's true. Say it."

"Stuart--"

" _Say_ it!"

"Yeh, it's true! Alright, you twat?!"

Stuart smiled smugly and shook his head. "Ever think that I need you to make the first move. I can't have you have these... ideas of me, Vince. I'm no fucking prince."

"No, you're just the _'Fucking_ Prince'."

"Bastard."

"Kiss me."

"You gonna let me shag you, then?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"Guess I'd better make it the snog of the lifetime then, eh?"

"Guess you'd better."

Stuart leaned over slowly, deliberately, lightly brushing Vince's lips with his own. Every time Vince tried to capture them, he'd move away slightly, teasing him with a hint of tongue. Finally, Vince let out a loud groan and grabbed Stuart by the back of the neck, kissing him with force and pent up desire. Stuart ended up on his back, with Vince pushing against him insistently. He suckled Vince's tongue slowly and opened his mouth to kiss him deeper.

They both broke away and Vince rested his face against Stuart's neck, his hot breath fanning Stuart's skin.

"Hey, Vince," Stuart whispered, sounding like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"Hey, Stuart," Vince smiled, pleased that he was the reason Stuart Alan Jones sounded so out of breath.

"What do you say we stay in tomorrow?"

* * * * * * *


End file.
